Lezra Astrah
Lezra Astrah is a quarterback for the Miami Tropics. He was signed to the Texas Ramblers in 2016 and played there for two years before being traded to Miami in exchange for picks in the 2018 UFFL draft. Biography Big Lez, son of Hall of Fame hopeful Linebacker Brett Astrah, is coming off a great college career being noted to be "The Most Athletic QB in Braylor History" due to his large stature that doesn't hinder his speed by much of anything, his ability to escape multiple attackers and either get a good rush or lob a bullet of a pass right on target. He is a great dual-threat QB that is hard to contain even with a collapsing wall of blockers this man will make a play happen which speaks to one of his mottoes: "Never Go Back, Move Forward" a motto that should be taken on and off the field, unless you're on defense and you're driving the offense back. Which probably explains his choice to play QB full-time. Most of his life from Pop Warner to High School he's played two positions, one on offense and defense, both positions being the respected leader position, QB and LB. He was being pressured to take on his father's footsteps until his father himself gave him the okay to forge his on path and choose whichever position he sees fit for him. Sub-Species: Wyvern From: Abilene, Texas Position: QB College: Braylor Age: 22 Best Offensive Scheme Fit: Any except Vertical Offense College Accolades: School All-Time Passing Yards (In a season and In a game), School All-Time Passing TDs, School All-Time Passer Rating, 3 Time Fursman runner-up, 2x Texas Bowl Game MVP, Time Fursman Winner Strengths: Great Speed, Outstanding Arm Strength and Precision, Veteran like awareness. Known as the comeback kid for his amazing plays late in the game whether it be a deep 3rd-4th down throw. Even though he has a large frame he is extremely elusive in the pocket able to make most defenders miss and able to throw easily on the run. Weakness: Leg injury bothers him when he runs but isn't too much of a set back or risk of re-injury. Though having shown great deep passing ability he often will throw short passes and will second guess throwing and often tuck and run. "Name's Lezra, like from the bible, Astrah. I'm from Abilene, Texas. Go to school Northern Texas, Go Fighting Stampede! And my dreams are about to come true, this is my story." Let's start with my father. Former FAFF Linebacker, Brett Astrah. He was a hard-working man, I remember when I was young and I went to some of my old man's games whenever he was in town. Man, the hits my pops laid out were so hard even back then I remember feeling them. Then there's my mom, Janine Avis-Astrah, equally as hard-working, but not in a physical sense. She was good in the courts, not basketball, legal courts. She was a lawyer, a great one. She was a justice seeking woman and she worked a lot of time in the office to prove the innocent, to be just that. Alright you know about my parents, lemme tell you about myself. Which would start with me playing Pop Warner football in Texas. My parents entered a new team in the '98 season of the league. Me, my ol' man, mom, my older brother, cousins, and whoever else were available, helped make a large blank field into a football field fit for junior league. I remember cutting branches and vines and getting stung by a wasp on my forehead. The only thing that was left was getting the team together. I went to my school the next day recruiting everyone I could, they all came through. We had our team, just needed a name, I remember how the process went. My ol' man was like "Hmm.... the Juggernauts, nah....the Stampeders, ah....hmmm.... ." Me shooting two fake revolvers with a cowboy hat and bandana, interrupted his thought then he just jumped up. "Lezra! Boy you're a genius! The team name will be, The Outlaws! Junior Outlaws!" With that it was almost finished, we just needed jerseys and everyone registered. I played both offense and defense, Quarterback and Linebacker .That's the beginning, and I only got better. But things hit a bump my Senior year in high school, had to make a huge decision, not to mention an injury. My Senior year was the year I tweaked my knee pretty tough, but that's not what the bump in my Senior year was it was deciding what position I would go into college playing! It was so hard man! Should I continue my father's legacy as a Linebacker or should I forge my own path as a Quarterback. So I had a sit down with my ol' man I'll never forget it one thing he said solidified my decision, "As long as you carry that Astrah name you'll forever hold my legacy, just be great in whatever you choose." With that I made my decision, at the Texas Senior All-Star Game I made my announcement, "I Lezra Astrah commit, as a Quarterback to....Northern Texas U!" My story since then is all in the news and online, but now as I am entering the UFFL, it's like it's all just another beginning and not just an end to my college career. I'll make my ol' man proud. Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? I train day in and day out hard work is what builds a healthy body, mind, soul, and wallet. *soft southern twang in his voice accompanied by a laugh* I've been banged up before but it was never too serious nor stopped me. Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? The heat, that can be on my farm or on the beach, I just love the heat man. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? More about security, he got a good degree and has his parent's money if he wants to go back to college for a master's degree. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Now he is confident a team needs a dual-threated QB on their team and is more focused on spending a bit of time with friends and family than being his usual hardworking self. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Regular Season: - Category:Quarterbacks Category:Hybrids Category:Miami Category:2016 draftees